de zeven mantels
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Madame Mallekin maakt zeven mantels om ze weg te geven aan mensen met een lovenswaardige eigenschap. R
1. de mantel

Ik heb een heel nieuw verhaal bedacht, dat nogal anders is dan wat ik tot nu toe heb gedaan. En ik moest daarvoor de lay-out aanpassen. Onderstreept is nu van de auteur. **Big** is nu de inleiding _schreef_ is nog steeds gedachten en gewoon nog steeds het verhaal. Nou ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie van mijn verhaal vinden en daarom hoop ik dat jullie revieuwen! 

**In het geheim maakte mevrouw Mallekin zeven mantels. Ze gaf ze weg aan speciale klanten die gekozen werden omdat ze een lovenswaardige eigenschap hebben. Ze koos zeven verschillende kleuren voor de mantels, die allemaal voor een kwaliteit stonden.**

**_Rood voor degene die de moed bezit._**

_**Groen voor oneindige tederheid.**_

_**Geel voor charisma.**_

_**Roze voor vrouwelijkheid.**_

_**Lichtblauw voor geduld.**_

_**Paars voor karakter.**_

_**En oranje voor openheid.**_

**Dit zijn de verhalen van hen die een mantel kregen. **

**Zeven mantels: de 1ste mantel; Rood; moed.**

"En toen nam ze het zwaard op. Ze keek de draak zonder angst aan. "U heer van het vuur; u heer van de pijn; heer van het einde der tijden; dit zal uw einde zijn" En zij stak het zwaard in zijn borst. Gesterkt door haar woorden spleet zijn borst open. De draak blies één laatste adem uit en stierf. Zijn machtige lichaam viel aan de voeten van het kleine meisje. En de dorpelingen klapten en juichten; zij had de draak verslagen. Duizenden lofzangen kwamen er; over de heldendaden een meisje in een dorp, niet eens zo ver hiervandaan. EINDE." Lisa sloeg het boek dicht. Ze sprong uit haar bed. Haar voeten landden op de plavuizen grond en bevroren onmiddellijk, maar dat maakte haar niets uit. Voorzichtig streek Lisa met haar hand over de stellingen met boeken. Toen zag ze het boek dat perfect was. Ze klom een trappetje op en greep het boek dat ze zocht. "Meisje in rood" een prachtige verhaal over een meisje dat zich tegen allemaal moordenaars verdedigde.

En daar ging ze weer. Eindeloos verzonken in verhalen, totdat… "Lisa! Komen! NU! Gedraag je eens als een vrouw! Elk meisje zou er om staan te springen om kleding te kopen, waarom jij niet?" Haar moeder klonk geïrriteerd. Lisa zuchtte en vouwde een ezelsoor in haar bladzijde. Ze sprong van haar bed. Toen ze bij de trap kwam haakte ze haar vingers in de tralies van het traphekje en gleed ze ninja-achtig naar beneden. Haar gewaad wapperde om haar heen. Toen ze met haar voeten in de buurt van de leuning kwam, stak ze haar voeten uit en sprong ze op de leuning. Ze gleed naar beneden alsof ze aan het snowboarden was.

"Gedraag je nou eens! Je bezorgt me nog een zenuwinzinking." Haar moeder was kribbig, eigenlijk was ze altijd kribbig. "Weet je, het dochtertje van de buren is niet zo onhandelbaar en het kind van de neef van je vader…." Lisa rolde met haar ogen. _Daar gaan we weer. _"En dus zei hij tegen je vader…." zucht Ze haatte familieverhalen, zeker als ze werden gebruikt om te vertellen hoe "onhandelbaar"ze wel niet was. Het liefst zat Lisa nu boven; lezend in één van haar actie-romans, want ze had een bloedhekel aan shoppen. Alleen het woord "shoppen" was al vreselijk. Het lijkt op schoppen als je het schrijft en de uitspraak"sjoppen" klinkt alsof je met water in je schoenen loopt. Iets waar Lisa ook een hekel aan had. Eigenlijk had Lisa overal een hekel aan, tenminste als het langer duurde dan 5 seconden en niet spannend was.

Lisa dwaalde af met haar gedachten. _Zou het mysterieuze meisje de aanvallen overleven die de duisteren op haar pleegden. Ik weet wel wat ik zou doen: Gewoon een paar ninja-technieken en wat spreuken……_ "Luister je wel!" haar moeder keek haar onderzoekend aan. Lisa knikte. "Ja, heel interessant, je hebt helemaal gelijk." Haar moeder knikte tevreden en ratelde weer door.

Toen waren ze er, het einde, de plaats waar ze weer de gruwelijke marteling moest ondergaan van: MAATKLEDING. Mevrouw Mallekin's vriendelijke glimlach maakte het er niet minder erg op. Nadat ze de wensen op had genomen begon ze kleding af te spelden. Lisa wiebelde een beetje. Ze had een hekel aan stil staan. (hoe verrassend) Het scheen eindeloos te duren. Mevrouw Mallekin probeerde haar nog af te leiden door een praatje te maken, maar dat werkte niet, dus kreeg ze om de zoveel minuten het bevel : "sta eens stil meid!" Waarna ze even stil stond en daarna gewoon weer ging wiebelen. _Eindeloos, dat duurt het, eindeloos._

"Kom je even mee? Dat is wel zo handig" Mevrouw Mallekin bekeek haar onderzoekend. "Ja hoor!" _pffff. Even lopen. _Mevrouw Mallekin liep voor haar uit naar een kleine deur achter in de zaak, die ze eerst niet had opgemerkt. Ze opende hem met een oude sleutel. De deur viel knarsend open. En mevrouw Mallekin ging haar voor. Ze kwamen in een soort van kelder. Het werd duidelijk als opslagruimte gebruikt. "Als je even hier wacht, dan pak ik wat stof." Mevrouw Mallekin glimlachte. Toen mevrouw Mallekin achter een stelling was verdwenen begon Lisa rond te lopen. Ze zag een schim achter een andere stelling, het leek wel een beetje op een monster. Ze was benieuwd wat die schim had veroorzaakt, dus ging ze erop af. Achter de stelling bleek echter niks bijzonders te zijn. _Vreemd… Ach wat, ik heb het me vast verbeeld. _

Toen mevrouw Mallekin weer tevoorschijn kwam glimlachte ze mysterieus. "Kijk eens wat ik heb" fluisterde ze. Toen opende mevrouw Mallekin de doos die ze had gedragen. Er lag een rode mantel in. Toen Lisa haar hand uitstak en de stof streelde voelde ze hoe zacht die was. De mantel leek te schitteren. Hij was gemaakt van een zware fluwelen stof. "Hier" Mevrouw Mallekin tilde de mantel op. "Ga staan." Bella deed wat ze zij en voelde de mantel over haar schouders glijden. Eerst voelde het zwaar aan, maar toen verdween het gewicht. De stof vormde zich om haar lichaam en sloot naadloos aan. Ze wist niet waar haar lichaam op hield en de mantel begon. Achter haar hoorde ze een zwak geluidje.

"Jij bent het!" fluisterde mevrouw Mallekin. "Jij bent de uitverkorene. Draag de mantel, hij behoort aan jou toe, jij bent de drager van de moed!"


	2. de vergadering

Ik heb een heel nieuw verhaal bedacht, dat nogal anders is dan wat ik tot nu toe heb gedaan. En ik moest daarvoor de lay-out aanpassen. Onderstreept is nu van de auteur. **Big** is nu de inleiding _schreef_ is nog steeds gedachten en gewoon nog steeds het verhaal. Ik heb in de vorige chap een fout gemaakt. kijkt een beetje beschaamd (nog maar 1 chappie en dan al een fout…) In de zin:" Bella deed wat ze zij en voelde de mantel over haar schouders glijden. "moet Bella natuurlijk "Lisa"zijn. Nou ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie van mijn verhaal vinden en daarom hoop ik dat jullie revieuwen! 

**In het geheim maakte mevrouw Mallekin zeven mantels. Ze gaf ze weg aan speciale klanten die gekozen werden omdat ze een lovenswaardige eigenschap hebben. Ze koos zeven verschillende kleuren voor de mantels, die allemaal voor een kwaliteit stonden.**

_**Rood voor degene die de moed bezit.**_

_**Groen voor oneindige tederheid.**_

_**Geel voor charisma.**_

_**Roze voor vrouwelijkheid.**_

_**Lichtblauw voor geduld.**_

_**Paars voor karakter.**_

_**En oranje voor openheid.**_

**Dit zijn de verhalen van hen die een mantel kregen. **

**Zeven mantels: de 1ste mantel; Rood; moed.**

"Hé, jij daar! Kom eens hier!" De dichts bijzijnde man van het groepje drukte haar een gouden munt in haar handen en Lisa haastte zich naar de volgende "klant". Ze zigzagde tussen de pratende mensen door en ging in één beweging door zitten, haar mantel bolde zich op. Lisa spreidde haar kaart uit.

"Kijk dit is het gebied dat je-weet-wel vorige keer in heeft genomen. Hij had de macht in Europa en Azië.

Engeland was het enige land van Europa dat nog een ministerie had, de rest gehoorzaamde Hem blindelings.

Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden regeerde in Azië, maar niet in Indonesië en Maleisië. Omdat die landen enkel uit eilanden bestaan zijn ze een stuk makkelijker te verdedigen.

Tegen de verwachtingen in heeft Hij Azië links laten liggen, deze keer. Hij heeft het nu gemunt op Afrika. Hij bezit Egypte al. De regering daar heeft afstand gedaan van de kroon.

We denken dat Hij de Bron van Hoop van Kaap de Goede Hoop wil laten opdrogen." De mannen knikten en duwden Lisa een muntstuk in haar hand.

"Hiero!" Een man, die duidelijk te joviaal was voor dit gezelschap, zwaaide naar haar. Ze grinnikte toen ze de geïrriteerde blikken van de mensen om hem heen zag en begon alweer te rennen.

Eigenlijk moet je niet te enthousiast zijn als je op het ministerie bent. En zeker niet als minister.

Het was algemeen ervaart om je "huiswerk"niet te doen en het bij Lisa na te vragen, maar je mocht zeker niet blij zijn. Dat was een schande voor het ministerie. Bijna alle ministers liepen met lange gezichten rond.

Als je ook maar een beetje ambitie had, vergat je je eigen leven en plezier, vergat je te lachen en grapjes te maken, want dan werd kwam je hoger op… Alle ministers deden zo, haar vader ook. Ze miste hem.

Vandaag was de vergadering van ministers over het probleem "hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden" Zielig hoor, zo'n dossier waar op staat: "Dossier over je-weet-wel". Lisa vond het kinderachtig en lijken of er een paar kinderen kantoortje aan het spelen waren.

Toch droegen de meeste ministers een map waarop zoiets stond. En ze maakten er nog aantekeningen in ook!

Het was vakantie, dus ging Lisa mee met haar vader naar de vergaderingen. Zij maakte het "huiswerk" dat de ministers op kregen en verkocht het. Zo verdiende ze in een middagje genoeg geld voor een boek.

Eigenlijk waren de vergaderingen alleen voor ministers, maar zij mocht ook mee naar binnen. Het was best interessant hoor.

Het grootste gedeelte van de tijd hadden ze het over saaie dingen, maar soms ook over interessante dingen, zoals de nieuwe bedreiging van Voldemort. Dat was natuurlijk heel eng, maar ook best spannend.

Vanmiddag ging het over Voldemort, dus Lisa kon haar lol op. Ze nam plaats naast Ruud, de minister die haar het meest beviel. Hij keek altijd streng, maar wilde in ieder geval naar haar luisteren.

Op haar schoot nam ze haar aantekeningenblokje, dat ze stiekem als tekenpapier gebruikte. Ze pakte haar voorbeeld voor haar nieuwe tekening, namelijk het schilderij: "Oude vrouw en jongen met kaarsen" van Peter Paul Rubens.

Nu was de kunst om het zo goed mogelijk na te maken, zonder magie te gebruiken, want dan was er niks meer aan.

De sleutel tot het schilderij was, zoals bij de meeste schilderijen, de schaduw en niet het licht. Elke schilder maakte op een andere manier de schaduw en het contrast met het licht.

Peter Paul Rubens maakte alles wat verlicht was heel licht, en de rest heel donker. Dat was heel duidelijk maar ook onrealistisch.

"Goed, laten we beginnen. Het probleem met je-weet-wel is agendapunt 1. Op dit moment denken we over een aanval op deze man. We willen graag uw mening hierover weten."

Terwijl Lisa de plaatsen van schaduw tekende, fluisterde ze tegen Ruud.

"Het is het beste om een onverwacht persoon te sturen. Iemand die Hij niet verwacht. En dan gewoon aanvallen en sneller zijn dan de Hij."

Ze had nu de omtrek van het gezicht van de oude vrouw vorm gegeven.

Ruud luisterde naar haar woorden en besloot dat ze gelijk had. Hij stak zijn hand op.

"Volgens mij is de beste aanpak om iemand te sturen die Hij niet verwacht. Die Hem dan aanvalt en uitschakelt voor ze het doorhebben.' Er kwam instemmend geroezemoes van alle kanten.

Ondertussen had Lisa de omtrek van het jongenshoofd ook af.

"Maar dan moeten we iemand sturen die te vertrouwen is. Moedig en onopvallend is, die onder druk kan werken en die snel toe kan slaan. Het is onmogelijk om zo iemand te vinden."

Ruud ging weer naast Lisa zitten. "Dat is waar" fluisterde hij haar toe. Maar Lisa was het er niet mee eens. "Ach wel nee, je moet alleen wat beter zoeken."

Het lichaam van de vrouw had vorm gekregen.

Ruud bracht Lisa's boodschap over aan de rest van de groep. Alhoewel iedereen dacht dat het van Ruud kwam en niet van het kleine meisje naast hem.

"Aan wie dacht je dan?" vroeg de voorzitter. "Aan een kind, dat gevangen is genomen op één van zijn reizen. En hem dan voor zich weet te winnen." Antwoordde Lisa tegen Ruud.

"Dat klinkt niet logisch" fluisterde Ruud terug. Lisa knikte en zei toen "Ik bedoel dat ze alleen moeten zijn en dan dood het kind Hem. Ik denk dat ze een Dreuzelwapen nodig heeft."

Ruud herhaalde haar antwoord.

Lisa tekende de handen met de kaarsen.

Opeens rook Lisa's vader een kans tot promotie. "Dat kan mijn dochter wel."

"Dat is waar." Fluisterde Lisa tegen Ruud, die dat meteen tegen de groep zei.

Lisa werd zich bewust van de starende blikken. Het begon haar langzaam te dagen. _Dat ben ik. DAT BEN IK!_ "Nou wil je?" vroeg haar vader aan haar.

_Niet vrolijk kijken, dan lijkt het veel minder stoer. _ "Ja, ik wil wel" zei ze langzaam. "U hebt een dappere dochter!" zei de voorzitter tegen haar vader. _AVONTUREN HERE I COME!_


	3. t echtpaar Elstroyd

Ik heb een heel nieuw verhaal bedacht, dat nogal anders is dan wat ik tot nu toe heb gedaan. En ik moest daarvoor de lay-out aanpassen. Onderstreept is nu van de auteur. **Big** is nu de inleiding _schreef_ is nog steeds gedachten en gewoon nog steeds het verhaal. In dit chappie maak ik het mezelf nog al moeilijk, waarom in godsnaam heb ik dit echtpaar Elstroyd genoemd! Want ik onthoud die naam maar niet! Help! Nou ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie van mijn verhaal vinden en daarom hoop ik dat jullie revieuwen! 

**In het geheim maakte mevrouw Mallekin zeven mantels. Ze gaf ze weg aan speciale klanten die gekozen werden omdat ze een lovenswaardige eigenschap hebben. Ze koos zeven verschillende kleuren voor de mantels, die allemaal voor een kwaliteit stonden.**

_**Rood voor degene die de moed bezit.**_

_**Groen voor oneindige tederheid.**_

_**Geel voor charisma.**_

_**Roze voor vrouwelijkheid.**_

_**Lichtblauw voor geduld.**_

_**Paars voor karakter.**_

_**En oranje voor openheid.**_

**Dit zijn de verhalen van hen die een mantel kregen. **

**Zeven mantels: de 1ste mantel; Rood; moed.**

"Zit recht!" meneer Elstroyd keek haar geïrriteerd aan. "Wat doe je eigenlijk?" vroeg hij toen.

Lisa zat een beetje naar voren gebogen. Zo kon ze nog net de tover-top vijf lezen:

**1. The river in _witch_ you died last Jear – door: magic potion**

**2. Liefdes magie – door: houterig heksje**

**3. Magic eyes – door: the beauty**

**4. Waar de klok slaat – door: the spooky ghosts**

**5. Witchy night – door: charmed lover**

Lisa had geen enkele interesse in popsongs. De enige reden waarom ze dit lijstje las was het feit dat ze de andere leesbare dingen al drie keer had gelezen, vandaag.

Ze had de twee spreukenboeken van het ministerie uit haar hoofd geleerd.

Ze had het "nette meisjesboek" dat ze van mevrouw Elstroyd had gekregen ook al een paar keer gelezen en ze had zich groen geërgerd.

En ze had ook alle andere katernen van de krant uit:

Binnenlands nieuws, de gebruikelijke moorden en verdwijningen die men aan Voldemort toe schreef.

Buitenlandse nieuws, ook de gebruikelijke misdaden die door "Voldie" waren gepleegd

Sport, The Cambridge Cannons hadden voor de derde keer op een rij de competitie van Engeland gewonnen en de kaaskoppers waren door naar de halve finale van de Witchender cup.

En Last but not least, had Harry potter het moeilijk met de dood van zijn schoolhoofd (en, naar vertrouwelijke bronnen, vriend) en was hij al drie maanden in de rouw, volgens het magazine dat altijd bij de Zaterdag uitgave zat.

"Geef antwoord als ik je iets vraag! Wat doe je?" Zuchtend keek Lisa op. "Nou ik lees de krant!" antwoordde ze chagrijnig.

Dit huis en vooral deze mensen begonnen haar te irriteren. Maar het ergste was het gebrek aan boeken en leeswaar!

Ja, avonturen beleven was in het echt veel saaier dan in boeken. Ze zat hier nou al vier maanden en er was nog niks gebeurd.

Oké ze had spreuken geoefend en lichamelijke proeven doorstaan en irritante lange gesprekken gevoerd, maar geen aanval van "Voldie".

Het ministerie wist zeker dat Voldemort het echtpaar Elstroyd snel zou aanvallen. Ze hadden het ministerie te veel geholpen. Dus hadden ze de geruchten laten verspreidden dat de Elstroyd's een dochtertje hadden. En nu zat ze met die irritante, precieze schouwers op gescheept.

"Wil je Voldemort verslaan of niet?" meneer Elstroyd keek haar woedend aan. "Nou ga dan oefenen! Hup! Hup!" meneer Elstroyd was zo'n man die absoluut niet "Hup Hup" moest zeggen als hij nog serieus wilde worden genomen. Dus trok Lisa een wenkbrauw op. En ging toen naar haar kamertje.

Haar kamertje zat boven in het huis, op de plaats waar ooit de zolder geweest moest zijn. Het was ook nog een tijdje werkkamer geweest voor de dreuzel die hier ooit had gewoond. Nu was het de logeerkamer van de Elstroyd's, al was het moeilijk te geloven dat zij ooit gasten kregen.

Het kamertje was best leuk, dat moest Lisa toegeven. Het had een gigantisch bed, met een sprei met roosjes.

Een mooie stoel met zo'n geborduurd kussentje er op, dat met twee klittenbandjes aan de leuning zat, stond naast het bed.

En er stond bij haar hoofdeinde ook nog een nachtkastje. Het was van hout zoals alles in het kamertje en er lag ook een geborduurd lakentje op.

Het kamertje was perfect en het leek net uit zo'n meisjesboek te komen. Ja, het kamertje leek zo uit een boek over kostschoolmeisjes gevallen, die altijd kussengevechten hielden en thee in schonken voor anderen.

Zuchtend liet Lisa zich op het bed vallen. Ze pakte één van de boeken van het ministerie. Het heette: "Duizend manieren om jezelf te verdedigen tegen dooddoeners."

Het was één van de weinige exemplaren die er in omloop waren. Het ministerie vond het eigenlijk een beetje té gewelddadig. Er stonden zelfs vervloekingen in. En daar was het ministerie dan weer tegen…

Ze sloeg het boek open en hield een hand onder de naam van de vloek en begon op te dreunen wat eronder stond.

Zo leerde ze de boeken en de spreuken. Morgen zou meneer Elstroyd haar weer over horen. Morgen weer zo'n dag van "warming-up" (meneer Elstroyd's warming- ups waren nog al vermoeiend) overhoren en oefeningen. Ze gaapte.

Toen klonk er een bonk bij de deur. Lisa schoot overeind. De show was begonnen!


	4. dooddoeners!

Ik heb een heel nieuw verhaal bedacht, dat nogal anders is dan wat ik tot nu toe heb gedaan. En ik moest daarvoor de lay-out aanpassen. Onderstreept is nu van de auteur. **Big** is nu de inleiding _schreef_ is nog steeds gedachten en gewoon nog steeds het verhaal. Dit hoofdstukje heb ik wat meer aandacht besteed aan de omgeving enzo. Er zitten dus meer beschrijvingen in. Het is een beetje een expiriment, dus ik hoop dat jullie wel even een mening geven over hoe jullie dit verhaal vinden. En vooral dus over die beschrijvingen. De keuze is: Leuk! Het voegt iets toe, of: Irritant! Dat maakt het verhaal langdradiger. Ik kan me het beide voorstellen, dus ik wil graag jullie mening! Nou ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie van mijn verhaal vinden en daarom hoop ik dat jullie revieuwen! 

**In het geheim maakte mevrouw Mallekin zeven mantels. Ze gaf ze weg aan speciale klanten die gekozen werden omdat ze een lovenswaardige eigenschap hebben. Ze koos zeven verschillende kleuren voor de mantels, die allemaal voor een kwaliteit stonden.**

_**Rood voor degene die de moed bezit.**_

_**Groen voor oneindige tederheid.**_

_**Geel voor charisma.**_

_**Roze voor vrouwelijkheid.**_

_**Lichtblauw voor geduld.**_

_**Paars voor karakter.**_

_**En oranje voor openheid.**_

**Dit zijn de verhalen van hen die een mantel kregen. **

**Zeven mantels: de 1ste mantel; Rood; moed.**

"Dooddoeners!" schreeuwde de stem van mevrouw Elstroyd. Het was een angstkreet. En de zenuwen kwamen opeens bij Lisa op. _Nu is het echt. Geen oefeningen meer. Dit moet ik eng vinden, maar ik heb er zin in!_

Snel verborg ze "Duizend manieren om je te verdedigen tegen dooddoeners" onder haar bed. Ze sprak een onzichtbaarheidsspreuk uit over het boek. Als de dooddoeners het vonden waren ze goed zuur.

Lisa opende de deur van haar kamertje en sprong over de trap. Nu moest ze echt overkomen. Ze rende over de gang op de eerste verdieping en schoot de kamer in van meneer en mevrouw Elstroyd.

De kamer was keurig opgemaakt als altijd. De ruimte in de kamer was groot en nauwelijks gebruikt. Het enige wat erin stond was het tweepersoonsbed.

Er was een groot raam achter het bed. Ze rende om het bed heen (mevrouw Elstroyd had haar nooit vergeven als ze over het bed had gerend) en naar het raam.

Het raam ging makkelijk open, ze hoefde alleen maar even aan het slot te prutsen en opeens zwierde het van haar af.

Lisa sprong op het vensterbank en liep naar de rechterkant. De kamer van de Elstroyd's zat op de hoek van het huis. Aan de rechterkant was een schuur waar je overheen kon lopen.

Dan kwam je bij de appelgaard van de Elstroyds. Er stond een appelboom naast de schuur waar je in naar beneden kon klimmen. Dat was dan ook precies wat Lisa deed.

Je móest wel gezien worden als je deze vluchtpoging uitvoerde, dat was ook de reden waarom Lisa deze route nam.

De dooddoeners hadden haar al door op het dak van de schuur. Ze hoorde geschreeuw beneden en glimlachte.

Ze naderde de appelboom nu en hoopte dat de dooddoeners er op tijd waren. Dit plan mocht niet in de soep lopen. Het zou minstens een halfjaar duren voordat zich weer zo'n kans voordeed.

Het geluk was met haar, want de dooddoeners stonden Lisa beneden op te wachten. In mantel gehulde gedaantes stonden bij de appelboom.

Lisa deed alsof ze schrok en draaide zich om. In het raamkozijn stond ook een bemantelde gedaante. Ze keken elkaar even aan.

Lisa zag een man in een zwarte mantel met een wit masker. Het was angstaanjagend en een verbluffende imitatie van de algemene afbeelding van de dood.

De dooddoener zag een klein meisje. Haar donkere haar zat verward en haar gezicht stond op doodangst. Alleen haar ogen stonden hard en zelfverzekerd. Het klopte niet met het plaatje wat hij hoorde te zien. Die ogen pasten niet bij het doel, maar voor de rest was het perfect.

Als de dooddoener beter had nagedacht had hij problemen gezien, helaas is nadenken niet het sterkste punt van dooddoeners.

Lisa trok haar staf en wilde een vervloeking roepen toen ze ontwapend werd. Ze zag haar staf over het dak rollen en bibberde even. Dit maakte haar toch een beetje bang, zonder staf voelde ze zich weerloos.

Op bevel van de dooddoener gleden er touwen uit zijn stok. Ze wonden zich om Lisa's lichaam.

De touwen zaten strak, strakker dan nodig was. Ze zaten zo strak dat ze het mes, dat onder in haar mantel was genaaid, in haar dijen sneed.

Lisa voelde het bloed op wellen uit de ondiepe wond die het mes veroorzaakte. Ze beet op haar onderste lip. Nu moest ze niets laten merken, als ze het mes vonden was alles verloren.

De dooddoener riep iets. Ze zag alleen zijn lippen bewegen, maar verstond niet wat hij zei. _Concentreren nu! Je moet je concentreren. _

Ze probeerde hem te verstaan, maar steeds als ze het bijna had kwam er weer een pijnstoot van het mes. Ze voelde zich een beetje draaierig worden. Nu veranderde de wereld voor haar ogen. Andere kleuren, vervaagde beelden, een uitgelopen wereld.

Er kwam een pieptoon bij. Het klonk in haar oren, het galmde door haar hoofd en het maakte haar gek. Ze kreeg er hoofdpijn van.

Toen werd ze misselijk. In één keer kwam al het eten van vanavond naar boven. Ze braakte het over de touwen die haar in bedwang hielden.

Verbaasd keek ze weer voor haar uit; de wereld zat weer op zijn plaats. Het gepiep was ook gestopt en de misselijkheid was verdwenen. Opeens besefte ze wat deze aanval was geweest; angst, maar nu was het weg.

Lisa zuchtte diep. Ze was nooit eerder bang geweest en had dit dus ook niet herkent. Nu was ze niet bang meer, ze wist dat ze minder gevaar liep dan meneer en mevrouw Elstroyd, die hadden zich de woede van Voldemort op de hals gehaald.

Lisa besefte zich dat het hem niet om haar te doen was, zij was enkel getuige en moest dus verdwijnen.

Ze liet zich meeslepen door de dooddoener en keek naar de tuin van de Elstroyds; vanaf het dak zag die er heel anders uit.

De zon streelde de appelbomen, waarvan de bladeren nog over de rand van de schuur uitkwamen. Ze waren goudgeel gekleurd en verrieden dat de herfst in aantocht was. De wind liet ze zachtjes ritselen.

Als ze over de rand keek, waar ze langs werd gesleurd, veranderde het perfect verzorgde gras van mevrouw Elstroyd in een effen oppervlakte. Het was een wereld van groen.

De bloemen die ze elke dag had moeten wateren waren beter te zien vanaf boven. Ze zag hoe ze hoopvol hun kopjes ophieven naar het licht. Lisa glimlachte. Ze besefte zich dat het hoe dan ook de laatste keer was dat ze de tuin zag én dat ze de bloemen nooit meer hoefde te wateren.

De dooddoener trok haar door het raam van de Elstroyds heen. Lisa keek verschrikt naar de kamer waar ze in kwamen. Mevrouw Elstroyd zou hebben gehuild als ze dit zag.

Het bed was omgegooid, de kussens lagen her en der en de muur waar het bed tegenaan was gesmakt was zijn pleisterwerk kwijt. Nu zag je enkel bakstenen.

_Dan had ik net ook best over het bed kunnen rennen, _schoot door haar hoofd. _Jammer dat ik het niet gedaan heb._ Meteen daarna kwam het besef dat deze gedachten niet ter zaken deden. Nu liep ze echt gevaar, geen rare gedachten meer, nam ze zich voor.

Nog voordat Lisa de kamer uit was hoorde ze een kreet van beneden komen. Het was mevrouw Elstroyd, óf een héél bange meneer Elstroyd. Er klonk gerommel en toen was het stil. Lisa voelde zich ongemakkelijk. _Wat ís er gebeurd?_

**Nou reviewen dus! Ik wil echt antwoorden!**


	5. een spelletje

Ik heb een heel nieuw verhaal bedacht, dat nogal anders is dan wat ik tot nu toe heb gedaan. En ik moest daarvoor de lay-out aanpassen. Onderstreept is nu van de auteur. **Big** is nu de inleiding _schreef_ is nog steeds gedachten en gewoon nog steeds het verhaal. Nou ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie van mijn verhaal vinden en daarom hoop ik dat jullie revieuwen! 

**In het geheim maakte mevrouw Mallekin zeven mantels. Ze gaf ze weg aan speciale klanten die gekozen werden omdat ze een lovenswaardige eigenschap hebben. Ze koos zeven verschillende kleuren voor de mantels, die allemaal voor een kwaliteit stonden.**

_**Rood voor degene die de moed bezit.**_

_**Groen voor oneindige tederheid.**_

_**Geel voor charisma.**_

_**Roze voor vrouwelijkheid.**_

_**Lichtblauw voor geduld.**_

_**Paars voor karakter.**_

_**En oranje voor openheid.**_

**Dit zijn de verhalen van hen die een mantel kregen. **

**Zeven mantels: de 1ste mantel; Rood; moed.**

De dooddoener gooide Lisa op de grond. Met grote ogen keek ze naar het levenloze lichaam van meneer Elstroyd. "Jij gemene, jullie lelijke, jullie… ARG" Lisa kon gewoon geen scheldwoord verzinnen wat hen recht aan deed.

Lisa probeerde overeind te komen maar werd gedwarsboomd door de touwen die vervelend strak om haar lichaam zaten. "Jullie lelijke dooddoeners!" dooddoeners was gewoon het enige woord dat een grote belediging in zich had.

Niet dat de dooddoeners hier nou helemaal van ondersteboven waren…. Eén van de mannen knikte goedkeurend. "Bedankt voor het compliment, schatje."

Bij het woord "schatje" grijnsde hij zijn tanden bloot. Het waren de puntige tanden van een roofdier. De puntige tanden die je zo aan stukken konden scheuren maakten de man nog griezeliger dan hij al leek.

"Omdat je zo aardig bent zal ik je wat laten zien." Hij tilde Lisa op en draaide haar om. Lisa's maag maakte een salto. Daar lag mevrouw Elstroyd op de grond. Het leek alsof ze sliep, maar ze zou uit deze slaap nooit meer wakker worden.

Het greep Lisa aan, deze mensen hadden kunnen vluchten, in plaats daarvan gaven ze haar een kans om Voldemort te doden. En dus waren ze zelf gestorven voor één of andere dwaas plan.

Nu moest Lisa wel slagen, dat was ze aan de Elstroyds verschuldigd. Langzaam drupte er een traan op de grond. Het maakte haar rol alleen maar overtuigender, iedereen dacht dat ze echt de dochter van de Elstroyds was, dat versterkte haar op haar missie.

De dooddoener trok Lisa nog verder overeind en zwiepte haar toen over haar schouder. Dit scheen een teken voor de andere dooddoeners te zijn, die even met hun stok zwiepten en alle stukken vaas weer verenigden in een vaas en alle stoelen overeind zetten.

Er leek niets gebeurd te zijn. Het enige wat het tegenovergestelde bewees waren de lichamen op de grond. Lichamen die niet sliepen, maar toch nooit meer wakker zouden worden.

De dooddoeners liepen mee naar buiten, waar één van hen het duistere teken in de lucht liet verschijnen. Het fonkelde en vertelde wat er was gebeurd, als een stille getuigen van het geweld.

Eén van de dooddoeners knikte en ze verdwijnselden allemaal. Lisa werd meegezogen in de cycloon van kleding en maskers. De dooddoener die haar vast had liet haar los en het volgende momnet plofte ze als een zak meel op de grond, het mes prikte weer in haar dij. Hoe ging ze de wond verklaren?

_Concentratie, wat heeft meneer Elstroyd je nou geleerd? Precies, bestudeer eerst de omgeving, dat kan je leven redden! _Lisa opende haar ogen en keek de kamer rond.

Het zag er helemaal niet uit als een hoofdkwartier van dooddoeners. De kamer was roze. Roze van alle kleuren! Oké het was een al tijdje in de mode om de kamer felroze te verven maar toch!

_Concentreren, is dat nou zo moeilijk? Vergeet de kleur en bekijk de rest! Oh, ja, de kamer dus. _Er stonden banken in de kamer en fauteuils, ze waren fel-paars, zoals de mode dat voorschreef.

_En de mensen? Kom op, Lisa! Beschrijf de mensen aan jezelf! Oh ja,_ nou die man met dat rare gebit, die andere 2 dooddoeners en een andere man, nou dat zal Voldemort dan wel zijn…

_Hmm… Maar die dooddoeners, die staan me wel in de weg. Als ik Voldemort nu dood, dan kom ik nooit levend weg… en trouwens, ik ben geboeid! Wat moeten ze eigenlijk van me? _Lisa's brein beschouwde dit als een goede vraag en besloot hem te stellen. "Wat moeten jullie van me?"

De man waarvan Lisa dacht dat het Voldemort was knielde bij haar neer. "Ik houdt van kinderen, moet je weten, ik gebruik ze wel eens als speeltje. En dat is wat ik ook met jou ga doen."

Lisa kreunde. "En hoe gaat het spelletje dat we spelen?" mompelde ze. De man grijnsde, dat dacht Lisa tenminste. Toen trok hij in een ruk het masker van zijn gezicht. Onbewust slaakte Lisa een kreet.

De man had een misvormd gezicht, met een neus die enkel uit spleetjes bestond en bloeddoorlopen ogen. "Tjee, wat ben jij? Het bewijs dat je geen slang met een mens moet kruisen?" het was eruit voordat ze er erg in had.

Dit was weer eens een voorbeeld van Lisa's grote zwakte, overmoed. Ze was gewoon even vergeten dat zij vastgebonden op de grond lag, met een mes in haar dij, ongewapend, terwijl de man die ze net beledigd had alles wat hij wou met haar kon doen.

"Wil je nog weten wat het spelletje inhoudt?" gromde hij tegen haar, met een venijnige grijns. "Ik ga uitzoeken wat jij het ergst vind, welk eten jij haat, wat je grootste angst is, welke liedjes je afgrijselijk vind, alles! En dan ga ik zorgen dat je dat juist gaat krijgen. Ik geniet van jou angst en jij, nou ja, jij bent natuurlijk bang." Hij keek alsof dat dat voor zichzelf sprak.

"Goed. Ik ben dus bang, maar hoe weet jij waarvoor?" Lisa kon het niet laten. "Voldemort." Dit scheen Voldemort te raken; niemand durfde zijn naam immers te noemen. Het bewees dat ze niet voor veel dingen bang was. Hmmm…. Zou hij dit spelletje voor het eerst in zijn leven verliezen?

"Ik kom er altijd achter, meestal test ik het gewoon, maar als het te lang duurt gebruik ik legelimentie." Lisa grijnsde. "Dan moet je daar maar mee beginnen, bij mij…" Voldemort keek haar speels aan. "Dat beschouw ik als een uitdaging… maak haar los!"

Twee dooddoeners kwamen aansnellen om dit bevel uit te voeren. Ze trokken Lisa ruw overeind en toverden de touwen weg. "Kijk me aan." Voldemort glimlachte, maar zijn vreselijke mond veranderde het in een dodelijke grijns.

"Ik wil je wat uitleggen. Ik hou van een spelletje, maar als ik het eenmaal heb uitgespeeld, ben ik erop uitgekeken. Je kunt er maar beter voor zorgen dat ik niet snel op jouw ben uitgekeken."


	6. some game

Zo dit is het laatste hoofdstuk en nu stop ik met dit vehaal, oké? Alles goed, alles afgelopen!

**In het geheim maakte mevrouw Mallekin zeven mantels. Ze gaf ze weg aan speciale klanten die gekozen werden omdat ze een lovenswaardige eigenschap hebben. Ze koos zeven verschillende kleuren voor de mantels, die allemaal voor een kwaliteit stonden.**

_**Rood voor degene die de moed bezit.**_

_**Groen voor oneindige tederheid.**_

_**Geel voor charisma.**_

_**Roze voor vrouwelijkheid.**_

_**Lichtblauw voor geduld.**_

_**Paars voor karakter.**_

_**En oranje voor openheid.**_

**Dit zijn de verhalen van hen die een mantel kregen. **

**Zeven mantels: de 1ste mantel; Rood; moed.**

_Oké dit is dus een spelletje… Dan ga ik het extra spannend maken. _Lisa glimlachte terwijl ze de heer van het duister vastberaden aan keek. _Jij wilt weten waar ik bang voor ben? Nou dat mag je best weten! _

"Legelimentie!" blafte de heer van het duister. Lisa opende haar ogen zodat de spreuk zeker binnenkwam. En ja hoor, het lukte de Heer van het Duister was haar geest binnen gedrongen.

_Een klein meisje zat op bed, lezend in het enige boek dat ze niet 54 keer had doorgelezen. Ze bekeek de plaatjes met grote afschuw. Het waren plaatjes waarin je zag hoe vrouwen eruit zagen als ze zwanger waren. _

_Een meisje van een jaar of 2 hield de hand vast van haar moeder. De moeder had een hele dikke buik en voelde zich helemaal niet lekker._

_Lisa, in volgroeide proporties, liet een jongen op zijn kop in de hal bengelen. Angstig keek de jongen om zich heen terwijl Lisa grijnsde. "Laat me zakken!" _

_Lisa had een nachtmerrie. Ze woelde en bewoog schichtig. Roepend: " Nee! Ik wil geen kind! Ik wil niet zwanger zijn! Ik wil niet zwanger zijn!"_

"Jongens gaan jullie even weg! Ik moet hier iemand zwanger maken!" De dooddoeners grijnsden en verdwenen. Lisa keek Voldemort uitdagend aan. "Kom maar op!"

Voldemort lachte en deed wat ze zei. Hij liep langzaam naar haar toe. Met een ruk trok hij haar mantel omhoog. Tegelijkertijd trok Lisa het mes en stak ze het in het hart van de Heer van het Duister.

Het bloed gulpte uit zijn lichaam terwijl Lisa sprak: "U heer van het vuur; u heer van de pijn; heer van het einde der tijden; dit zal uw einde zijn. " **(A/N In het eerste hoofdstuk leest Lisa een boek waarin deze zin staat.) **

Ze greep het dode lichaam van de heer van het duister en gooide de deur open. Nog voordat ze buiten waren verdwijnzelde ze al. Naar het ministerie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Met een grijns keek ze in het gezicht van Harry Potter. "Maar hoe… de profetie…" :Lisa zette haar meest zweverige stem citeerde:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …'  
_Ze glimlachte. "Ik ben geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand. Mijn vader heeft de Heer van het Duister drie keer getart**(A/N De echte vertaling van defied en veel treffender, vandaar.)** . De eerste keer liet hij zich niet overhalen om aan de zijde van het duister te komen, de tweede keer hing mijn vader hem op zijn kop in de grote hal en de derde keer had hij een gevecht met Hem op het ministerie. En mijn moeder heeft Hem drie keer afgewezen."

"Dan heb je nog: "_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not …" _wat niet op mij, maar op mijn vader slaat. Want mijn vader kent gezag voor de regels en de Heer van het Duister kent die ambitie niet."

"En kijk dan nog even naar: "_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …" _dit maakt duidelijk dat ik het ben en niet mijn vader_." _

Harry keek haar verbluft aan. "Wat een theorie!" Lisa glimlachte en liep langs hem om met de minister te praten. Maar voor dat ze de minister ook maar ontmoette werd ze onderschept door haar moeder.

"Meisje toch! Kom hier! Arm kind! Lieverdje van me! Wat heeft hij allemaal met je gedaan?"Lisa knipoogde. "Het is al goed! We hebben alleen maar een spelletje gespeeld."

Er werden wat dooddoeners binnen gesleurd en de man die haar gevangen had draaide zich om. "Some game, eh?" Lisa knikte. "Some game!" **(A/N Dit zegt Harry tegen Kannewasser als ze meedoen aan het toverschooltoernooi.)**

Met een grijns ontmoetten haar ogen die van haar vader, die welverdiend gepromoveerd was.


End file.
